dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Extreme Measures
に だ!! やぶりの |Rōmaji title = Chō-Kageki ni Shōbu da!! Okite Yaburi no Kami-sama |Literal title = A Battle of Extreme Measures!! Kami-''sama'' Breaks the Covenant |Number = 114 |Saga = Garlic Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = October 30, 1991 |English Airdate = May 20, 2000 |Previous = Suicidal Course |Next = The World Awakens }} に だ!! やぶりの |Chō-Kageki ni Shōbu da!! Okite Yaburi no Kami-sama|lit. "A Battle of Extreme Measures!! Kami-''sama'' Breaks the Covenant"}} is the seventh episode of the Garlic Jr. Saga and the one hundred fourteenth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 30, 1991. Its original American airdate was May 20, 2000. Summary The Lookout is completely destroyed and Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys have powered up to maximum with the needed help of the Makyo Star. It does not look good for the Dragon Team as the two Spice Boys, Spice and Vinegar, give off a well planned demonstration. Krillin and Gohan are totally stunned by their power, while Piccolo has his hands full with Garlic Jr. Piccolo and Garlic Jr. are going head to head, and Kami and Mr. Popo are trying to get through the whatever it is. Kami is trying to stay awake, for if he falls asleep in this place he will never wake up. Kami is just like everyone else trying to save his life except he has the life of the whole Earth in his hands. The Sacred Water is the only thing that can save everyone's life. Kami and Mr. Popo make a run for it while Krillin and Gohan are barely able to match the Spice Boys. Kami's Lookout is even more damaged than before and Krillin is kicked off of the Lookout by Vinegar. Gohan has almost caught him when the Spice Boys attack him and he is forced to stop. The Spice Boys have the upper hand, when Gohan gets enraged thinking Krillin will die and incinerates Spice and Vinegar with his Double Masenko. Garlic Jr. is still fighting Piccolo and thinks that he has won. He is screaming and laughing about killing Piccolo, while Gohan comes back with an unconscious Krillin. Then, Piccolo comes out and challenges Garlic Jr. Piccolo powers up and uses his power to expand. Kami and Mr. Popo are still on the run when they hit an invisible wall. Mr. Popo says that they cannot go any further without the former Guardians permission, but Kami blasts through the wall. They are still running when Kami falls and his hand starts to disappear, and so does Piccolo's while he is fighting Garlic Jr. A group of the former Guardians catch Kami and he starts to disappear, but he gets mad and blasts out of it. Kami and Mr. Popo are about to hit another wall when Kami easily blasts through it. Piccolo is having a difficult time fighting against Garlic Jr. with half of his body disappearing, but Gohan steps in and gives Garlic Jr. a blast, which tells him he is stronger than he looks. Kami and Mr. Popo are almost to the Earth's 7 air currents, but the previous Guardians do not like the idea. Major Events *Spice and Vinegar are killed by Gohan. *Piccolo shows off his new power. *Kami's Lookout is destroyed. Battles *Krillin vs. Super Vinegar *Gohan vs. Super Spice *Piccolo vs. Super Garlic Jr. *Gohan vs. Super Spice and Super Vinegar *Piccolo (Giant Namek) vs. Super Garlic Jr. Appearances Characters *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Kami *Mr. Popo *Garlic Jr. *Spice *Vinegar *Kami of the Previous Generation Locations *The Lookout Objects *Black Water Mist *Sacred Water Transformations *Gigantification Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Howling" - When Spice and Vinegar transform. *"Gohan Fights Frieza" - When Gohan kills Spice and Vinegar with a Double Masenko. *"Demon Mist" - When Piccolo fights Super Garlic Jr. on Kami's Lookout. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the first episode to use music from Cooler's Revenge. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 114 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 114 (BDZ) pt-br:A Vida de Kami-Sama está em Perigo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 114 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Garlic Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z